True Colors
by AzKailani
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE-READ INSIDE, PLEASE Decide the fate of this story...
1. At The Beginning

**True Colors**

****

****

****

_This is my first [ever] Teen Titans fan fic. I got the inspiration for this particular subject when I was hooked (and still is) on the cute romantic couple...Beast Boy and Terra! After "Terra", I bet everyone erased the Beast Boy and Raven romance from their minds, and replaced the shadowy goth with the blonde. The idea came from the show I'm currently obsessed with (other than Teen Titans), is X-Men: Evolution. I remembered all the power surges the teens had (aww, gosh darnit! Jean STILL didn't die!)...but what if it happened to the Titans? It'd be pretty interesting...Robin/Starfire, Beast Boy/Terra, and Cyborg/Raven...hmm? This is slightly AU, and is right after "Titans Rising", when Terra joined the Titans._

__

__

**Chapter 1: At The Beginning**

****

**[Random Quote:** "This can't be happening! All of my tunes have been _alphabetized_! Aww man, how am I gonna find anything now?!"**]**

The smoldering sun had risen hours before young Raven had even woken from her deep slumber, though the twisting migraine did not help in the slightest. She slowly brought herself up to a sitting position, pulling the charcoal-black bedspread away from her slender frame. Placing a cautious, and not to mention shaky, hand to her forehead, the indigo-haired girl closed her dark blue eyes in the process, hoping to ease the pain. She also noted how warm her forehead was by doing so. _It's just my powers working over-time,_ she thought confidently,_ either that, or Beast Boy's pointless jokes._ Mind abilities seemed to do that to a person; simple headaches could build up because of all of the thoughts her comrades possessed and could cause the girl to not think straight. That's how meditation helped her powers get controlled, and thank God for that.   
  
After a few moments of allowing her pale hand to stay at her forehead, she dismissed the headache, straightening out her midnight-blue cloak before retreating down to the kitchen for a nice, hot cup of herbal tea.   
  
Since her arrival to the Titan Tower a few years ago (which seemed like centuries with the emerald-green animal-shifter around, always trying to make the sullen goth smile in the slightest), Raven had been used to the hustle-and-bustle in the later hours of the morning. Though Cyborg was not as energetic as his friend, the robotic teen was still enthusiastic about things, like video games, and making SURE he had a well-balanced meal...instead of "tofu garbage" as he dubbed it.  
  
Reaching her respected seat at the nearby table, herbal tea in hand, the young goth's orbs drank in the commotion surrounding the main "hang out" area. Robin, the Boy Wonder, was eating a bowl full of cereal while talking to Starfire, the Tameranian, ate a food of her own creation...if it even was food. Both were sitting comfortably at the high countertop, seeming totally oblivious to everything around them while their eyes were only on each other.  
  
Cyborg had obviously given up on Beast Boy's "tofu surprises" a long time ago, and fed himself a hardcore breakfast of sausage, eggs, and bacon, complete with a large mug-full of freshly-squeezed orange juice. At the moment, the robotic young man was scarfing down the rather large plate of carnivorous food a mile a minute. Raven smiled slightly at him, a bit shyly, but still visible. The two had grown closer since she had voluntarily helped him rebuild the T-Car when it had gotten damaged by a small, yet smart, teenaged boy by the name of Gizmo.   
  
But the cutest spectacle to see was Beast Boy and Terra, whom was their newest edition to the team. The young blonde had strong abilities for a girl her age (and size), though the young clown of the Titans helped her through it when she had problems controlling it. Now, the two youngest of the group sat not a foot apart, Beast Boy ranting on about some joke Cyborg had told him, while Terra watched him with great admiration.  
  
Raven had to admit; from day one of living with the Titans, she had thought of the slightly younger boy as a prankster with a raw sense of humor. But, she had liked him slightly when all of the commotion was about. With Robin becoming Slade's apprentice and disappointing the four other teammates, but saving them from being totally annihilated. The time Starfire's elder sister payed an ugly price to her younger sibling and allowing the redhead to become captured, she and Beast Boy actually managed to steal a quick dance. The list went on and on, and the indigo-haired girl knew that no matter what happened, her friends would always stick together.   
  
Lost in her train of thought (not to mention the throbbing motion her head was giving off, and the heat that she felt), Raven hadn't even noticed Beast Boy take a seat beside her, a large grin across his handsome features.  
  
"'Sup, Raven?" he asked jokingly, bringing the girl out of her musings. She looked at him a bit oddly, keeping her facial features straight-forward the entire time, trying not to appear as sick as she felt.  
  
"Other than Starfire's cooking, nothing." Before the boy could answer (and as if on cue), a large plate of pink-colored food with some yellow extracts rocketed down on his head. The brightly-colored jello-like creation had smothered his head, and as Cyborg had turned around to see what the commotion was about, he cracked up at the sight of his friend.   
  
"Oh man, BB, _very _nice look," the robotic teen said between hysterics.   
  
Taking that as his cue to look in the mirror to see what damage had done to his well-groomed hair, the boy quickly turned into an emerald-colored turtle to hide his now sloppy-looking hair, and scuttled over to the nearest restroom. Terra giggled lightly at the sight, and said between her chuckles, "dude, he's hilarious, even when he doesn't mean to be!"  
  
"Uh, why did Starfire's so-called food come down on Beast Boy like that?" Raven asked, her dark blue eyes questioning Cyborg.  
  
The elder boy shrugged, but said, "maybe it was time for him to get a new 'do...like you, Ray!" He wiped a metallic hand across her indigo hair, causing it to slightly stand on end, while calling her his special nickname to show he was joking. In a swift motion, she straightened out her hair while Terra giggled from her seat on the Titan couch, her slender arm hanging casually over the sofa.  
  
"I do not need a new ''do'," the young goth said monotone-like, as the boy made his way back to the kitchen, his forest-colored hair now shiny- looking.   
  
"You okay, BB?" Terra asked curiously, her tone sugary-sweetness, as he walked back over to where Raven and Cyborg sat.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me," he said with a flashy grin. He then turned to the indigo-haired goth, who was keeping her dark irises to her swirling tea the whole time. "Aw, is little Raven_ jealous_?" he asked teasingly, his head poking in between her cup of herbal tea and her face. She raised an eyebrow at the question.  
  
"What would make you say that?" she queried, slightly stubbornly, looking up from her tea to the younger boy and placing it shakily down on the counter.  
  
Placing a friendly arm around her slender shoulders, his emerald orbs gleamed up at her with innocence. "Oh, y'know," he said casually, then spoke a bit quieter so only she could hear him. "Since Terra moved in, I've been spending most of my time with her, and not bothering you anymore. Don't you miss me teasing you? Hmm?"  
  
To tell the truth, Raven _did _feel slightly jealous of the younger girl, though, she'd never admit the fact that Beast Boy was right...that'd be saying she'd go girly. Before she could answer, Cyborg interrupted, a bit teasingly.  
  
"Raven? Be_ jealous_? Which Raven are you talking about, BB?" He glanced down at Raven with a gentle wink. Since he and the emerald-green boy had accidently slipped into the goth's mysterious mirror months before, the duet of males were the only two in the tower (other than Raven, of course,) who knew what had really gone on in the indigo-haired girl's mind. The two teenaged boys had met three of the many personalities of the young goth; a perky and happy pink-cloaked one; another wore light gray, who was emotional and timid about everything; and the last was dressed in dark green, who was the brave one. In the end, the goth had encountered her father, and hopefully had gotten rid of him for good.  
  
"_This _Raven," Beast Boy said pointedly, gesturing toward the goth sitting next to him. "The girl who's been here for a few years, and--"  
  
"Alright, alright, that's enough, BB," Cyborg said, pushing the ranting emerald-colored boy away before he made the young girl burst a vein. He turned toward the young female, and gave her a friendly, and at the same time, apologetic smile. "He needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut most of the time...maybe there's a button on his stomach that turns him off, huh?" Raven nodded in response, smiling in the slightest.   
  
"That _would_ give everyone a less of a headache around here."   
  
The two smiled lightly at each other, and but as soon as her thoughts reeled over to Cyborg, a sudden headache burst into her head quickly. She thrust a pale hand to her forehead, eyes closed tightly, sweat beads dripping down her forehead. The robotic teen noticed almost immediately, and glanced down at her, worriedly.  
  
"Raven? Are you okay?"   
  
For a moment's time, Raven seemed to have gone into a deep trance, totally oblivious to everything surrounding her. Her muses were all focused on one, simple word: destroy. Silently, she rose from her seat, and floated above it, palms on her knees.  
  
"Ray? Raven!" Cyborg's shouts brought the remaining four team members of the Titans rushing over to see what had brought the teenager to yell.   
  
"What's wrong with her, Cyborg?" Robin asked loudly, looking over to the young goth, whom was now levitating above her stool, legs crossed Indian- styled.  
  
"I...I don't know." Cyborg's answer came quietly, his two different- colored eyes focused on the younger girl. _What's wrong with her?_ he thought nervously. "She...she just stopped talking for a minute, then went into one of her trances."  
  
"Perhaps she needed more time to meditate?" Starfire brought up, floating slightly off of the ground near Robin.   
  
"I don't think so, Star." Beast Boy looked over to Robin, who was now examining the young goth. "I think, somehow, her powers are getting the better of her."  
  
"Then how do we stop it?!" Cyborg shouted, his eyes glaring down at the Boy Wonder. "We _have_ to help her!"  
  
"Of course we do...she's our friend." The response was quiet, but heard to the other four Titans, as they all turned to see Beast Boy. His emerald- green orbs that were usually full of humor and joy now turned serious. Terra nodded at the boy's comment, agreeing on what he had said. "Somehow, we gotta get through to her."  
  
"Yeah, we know _that_, but _how_?" Cyborg was near to exploding with rage, when suddenly, out of the blue, Raven's eyes flashed open. Her dark blue eyes were wide with shock and closed almost immediately, as she silently floated down to the floor, but, Cyborg had seen her, and caught her just as she fell from the air. He looked down at her, and noticed that she was paler than he had ever seen her before. Just for a good measure, he touched her forehead gently, then gasped inwardly. "Robin! We need to get her temperature down!" he shouted. "Look at how pale she is!"  
  
"Uh, hasn't she always been that pale?" Beast Boy asked deadpanning a bit, but still worried for his friend.  
  
"Not _this_ pale." Cyborg looked down at her, and said, "Star, get some ice...she's burning up! Beast Boy, get the thermometer." At that, the two went off in separate directions to help out their friend, and Robin and Terra followed the larger boy as he placed her down on the couch carefully. "...don't let her temperature go up any higher..." he muttered more to himself, as he wiped some damp indigo locks away from her now pale- pale face. "...hang in there, Ray..."

_So, do you like it? It took me about 4__-5 hours to finish the first chapter...and with absolutely NO A.C., and me staying up 'till one in the morning writing. It's kinda short...and I think it'll be around this long for the whole story. It sort of wrote itself, to tell you the truth. And it's not going to be mainly Cyborg/Raven...it'll be BB/Terra and Robin/Star too! Just hold on there, TT fans! Hope to see you again! And please R&R! :-D_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTEPLEASE READ

I want to thank all ten of you who read the first chapter of _True Colors_. It really inspires me to write more.

Now that I said that, I want your honest opinion. Everyone knows that Terra betrayed the Titans in _Betrayal_, and at the end of the second season, Terra was left encased in hardened rock. If you want my honest opinion, I was pretty glad that Terra possibly died, since she **did **the Titans and break poor BB's heart. :'( So, I was thinking about the couples of my story. Robin and Starfire are a definite, and I know Raven and Beast Boy are (since Terra's gone! …and because of "Spellbound"…the hug was ADORABLE!), but I wasn't so sure with Cyborg. Since it **IS** a couple story, I want him to have someone. So, pretty much, the only thing left is an OC. Now, I know OCs are that popular (hated if they're Mary-Sues), but I'm going to tone it down and hope that she's NOT a Mary-Sue. Those things must **DIE**! Please tell me if you want me to continue with the Terra/BB and Cyborg/Raven or do BB/Raven and Cyborg/OC. Thanks!!!


End file.
